Genesis
by ChaoZ Pikashu iZ LegendZary
Summary: Miko Sayanashi, a simple girl with a new challenge to face: the shinigami academy. Stories unfold of dangerous threats and new hollows appearing. Set 100 years in the future, will the balance ever be restored? or will shinigami finally fall to darkness..
1. The Day I joined

The day I joined

Today was the greatest day for any rukongai resident with potential. The Rukongai was given two names which mean the same place but some prefer to call it the Rukon District. This is where all the cleansed spirits of those who passed away now live. In the living world, they wander aimlessly until they are passed on through a ritual. They either turn into demonic creatures called Hollows, or they come to the rukongai to live out an eternal life. Not that the Rukongai is that good. The entire place is organised in several rings of buildings each with a number from one to eighty. The higher the number, the more dangerous it is. Right in the Center of these rings, is the huge fortress known as the Sereitei. This is where the most powerful Rukon residents travel to become a Shinigami. This entire place, the mountains and fields that surround it, is known as the Soul Society.

Flower blossoms blew in the wind flailing petals all cross the floor. The trees watched happily as crowds had gathered from all over the sereitei to welcome the freshmen. Today was a day for celebration. Today was the entrance to the Shinigami Academy. Nobody knew each other seeing as entrance examinations were taken in secluded areas. Everybody was meeting new faces. But today wasn't special just for that reason. It is also because the highest senior students are moving on into squads chosen for them. The sereitei is ordered into 13 squads, each with their own attributes. These squads defend the soul society and perform rituals on wandering spirits before Hollows can digest them.

A small girl in the crowd pulled her way through the spectators until she got close to the front. She constantly pulled up her blue hair from falling over her face and she dropped here training sword several times. She wore Shinigami uniform so everyone was giving her some space but she was clearly no proper warrior as her sandals were lagging behind her.

Inside the massive building, a very small and aging man sprinted towards a large set of doors. In reality, he was wobbling towards them with many important spirits urging him to speed up. His bald head was shining slightly in the light from the sun and his tufty curls around the side of his head waved up and down at the birds outside. The look of concentration on his face made everyone slightly scared, but they still convinced him to move faster. Just then, a deep and booming voice shot across the halls.

[??? Large Man] "Hurry commander!"

A massive monster of a man ran up behind the elder and threw him over his shoulders and began to run with him on his head. He finally reached the doors and threw them open before leaping from the massive sumo's head and onto a bench. The crowds looked up to see the old man climb atop the railings and begin to speak.

[Captain Commander] "Welcome all Rukongai residents to celebrate those of us who have entered the Shinigami academy. Today is a special day as we are also celebrating the day that the senior students move into their new squads."

The old mans voice brought up a few giggles and comments. Even though he looked very old and wise, his voice was that of a cat purring human language. If a feline could talk, this man would sound just like a cat. If anybody would ever say so, he would severely punish them. After all, he is the captain Commander.

[Captain Commander] "A hundred years has passed since the sereitei was attacked and virtually defeated by the Arrancar threat. Hollows that had gained Shinigami powers had managed to eliminate half of our captains. Luckily, so many of you decided to join us and rebuild our world. My brother Yamamoto has not died in vain. We all live out our lives to protect the names of everyone who had fallen in those times. Our future is in the hearts of every new academy student and in all those who pass on into their squads"

The crowds began to cheer even louder as the old mans squeaky words bellowed across the academy. Some even laughed. Behind the gates were a group of Shinigami all waiting for something. Some were wearing captain uniform where as some were merely students in their new Shinigami gibes. Black outfits with white socks and sandals. Most also had a wooden training sword attached to their hip. A few were chatting happily but the majority were quite angry. The door burst open and the blue haired girl walked in with half her ponytail flopped over her shoulder. Breathing heavily, she stood in front of everyone.

[??? Large Man] "Your late... everyone's waiting"

[??? Girl] "I apologise"

She quickly leant forwards into a bow to apologise, but she wasn't too sure of herself. They all looked, and continued chatting. She felt really embarrassed and slowly, a tear came to her eye. She didn't think she was cut out to even be here with all these other students. One of the boys walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. He leant forwards and looked at her. He had strange white hair that sat in front of his face making it hard to see who he was. His garbs were slightly scruffy, but were neatly packed together.

[??? Guy] "Hey... don't worry bout it."

[??? Girl] "...thanks"

[??? Guy] "heh... no problem. Your new here I guess"

[??? Girl] "er...ye...yeah I am"

[??? Guy] "ha. It's pretty daunting isn't it?"

[??? Girl] "I'm unsure at the moment"

[??? Guy] "well you'll get used to it. Nobody feels perfect to begin with"

[??? Girl] "maybe..."

[??? Guy] "I'm moving into a squad today, so ill cheer for ya"

[??? Girl] "huh? You're advancing today?"

[??? Guy] "Yep... this guys packing his bags and moving into the ranks"

[??? Girl] "wow... so cool"

The girl was very happy to have met somebody who was going forwards into a squad. She has always dreamed of doing that, and this guy was so friendly towards her. She couldn't be upset now. He didn't have a wooden sword on him, but a finely sharpened Blade. These were known as the Shinigami Zanpakutou. A weapon that could change its shape to give its user power. Each blade had a spirit. Each one, very strong.

[??? Guy] "so what do they call you miss?"

[Miko] "My Names Miko Sayanashi..."

[Rihiku] "Ah... nice name. I would think up a nickname but I forget them so I won't bother. The names Rihiku Hitsugaya. I've been here for a good six years following my brother's footsteps"

[Miko]"oh... your brother.... I didn't know spirits could still be related"

[Rihiku] "sometimes you are. He appeared here years before I did. That's mainly because I lived my human life slightly longer and the time gaps were all fuzzy that day. Maybe he was just lucky and became a captain because they felt sorry or something"

Rihiku began to laugh and Miko gave a nice grin. She was happy now. Meeting this guy had cheered her up and now, she is prepared to get into the academy. Later, they all walked out onto a large stage where the captains called out students names and either gave them a squad, or welcomed them to the academy.

[??? Large Man] "Miko Sayanashi. Welcome to join the Shinigami Academy."

She happily walked onto the stage and looked at the crowd. Everyone was cheering. It was truly the best day of her life. The old man smiled happily at her as she passed him. He even submitted a wave.

[??? Large Man] "Rihiku Hitsugaya. For impeccable work and amazing willpower, we are proud to give you access to Squad 8. Welcome to the Sereitei"

[Rihiku] "aha! Squad eight you say? That's great!" an even number!"

Rihiku laughed as he shook the captains' hand. He turned to where all the students were watching who had just been appointed places to the academy and searched for the blue haired girl. He spotted her waving at the front, and he waved back. He then whispered to himself:

[Rihiku] "Ill see you in the Sereitei... Miko..."


	2. Learning to Kick Ass

Learning to Kick Ass

[Miko] "Hmm…. it's a Tuesday meaning I have…. Kido class…. no that's wrong"

Miko stood up against the wall in a silent corridor. Nothing but a panting heart could be heart down these halls. She surveyed the paper over and over before coming to a conclusion

[Miko] "Oh yeah! It's Wednesday! This means I've got kendo practice"

Miko quickly entered a sprint towards the other side of the academy. She passed a few students running errands and bolted into a door to fall backwards onto her ass. She quickly gained her footing again and stepped into class with one eye shut and a sore hip. Everyone was sitting down in a circle with the teacher standing in the middle. He looked over at Miko and waved for her to come sit down. He was a nice looking bloke. Brown hair, no scars, nice face. Strangely single. Half of the girls in class were eying him which kind of made him uncomfortable.

[Miko] "Sorry I'm late sir. I ran into a... trouble"

[Teacher] "It's no problem. Please come take a seat next to us"

[Miko] "Thank you sir"

[Teacher] "As you sit down, please grab a sword from the desk"

[Miko] "Huh?"

The rows of blades on the table were all made of strong metals and were nicely cleaned. She eyed them for a second before taking the shorter sword. She scurried over to the circle and a boy shuffled along to give her some space. She sat down and grinned towards him to see him look away in embarrassment. Miko was a bit puzzled, but still happy to be approved.

[Teacher] "Now then, let's continue. The sword of a Shinigami is the greatest weapon you could ever have. That or Kido which you will learn at a later date. But first, let's discuss the Zanpakutou. What is it first of all?"

[Smart Guy] "It's a sword with a bond to their master"

[Teacher] "Kinda…These swords have spirits which take their form to our desires and feelings. We Shinigami have also recently learned to summon our Zanpakutou spirits into the world to converse with. They can also fight making it seem like theirs double your power. But you will lose it twice as quick. The swords you all picked up earlier are merely training blades. Much more lifelike than your boring sticks; we will be using these to train"

The class started to chatter. Spirits, swords, bonds. It's all exciting to know that eventually, these students would learn to control these swords. The teachers walked out of the circle and out a doorway into a garden. Everyone eagerly followed with Miko walking next to the boy she met at the back of the queue.

[Miko] "Hey… you ok?"

[???] "Er…y…yeah"

[Miko] "You sound ill"

[???] "Er… do I? Sorry"

[Miko] "Why are you apologising?"

[???] "Sorry"

{Miko] "Ok…"

The guy looked rather embarrassed and scared. He had short, Violet hair that slightly hung from his head. His right eye held a Deep purple tattoo which made him look a bit freaky but cool.

[Miko] "So what's your name then?"

[Kaige] "Er…. I think it's… Kaige"

[Miko] "You think or you know?"

[Teacher] "Ok everyone. Stand back because this thing isn't very stable"

Miko looked over at the teacher who had brought the class into a clearing. Everyone stood back as the teacher drew his blade. He grinned at the viewers who had smiles larger than their faces while he swung his sword around and spoke:

[Teacher] "Shine, Kurrunge"

His sword suddenly shone incredibly brightly. The entire garden became engulfed in light that slowly faded away revealing a slightly thicker blade that was charging with electrical sparks of white. His hair had also strangely stuck up and was also white and charged with electricity. Everyone gasped, some started to cheer and others hid behind their friends. The teacher took some sunglasses from his pocket and flung them onto his head. Some girls squealed with joy and the guys just looked at them awkwardly. Kaige seemed to become lost in sight. This is a Zanpakutou?

[Teacher] "What I've done here is enter Shikai state; one of the two stages of Zanpakutou. The user states their blades name along the swords phrase, mine being Shine. I guess it fits."

[Miko] "Isn't it awesome Kaige?"

Miko looked at Kaige's face. His frightened face a moment ago had changed to a serious stare. As if his entire body was shocked at what he just saw.

[Miko] "Er… Kaige?"

He continued to look. Like he was hypnotised by the blade. Then, a strange looking man stepped out from behind the teacher. He had spiked yellow hair charged with electricity and a sword that mimicked the teachers. His clothes were ragged and long with several cuts. His entire get up was white in colour. The main thing to note was the halo above his head. The class stopped talking when this man walked out.

[Teacher] "This is Kurrunge. My Zanpakutou sprit and the man I work with through every fight and feud"

[Kurrunge]"Hi…"

[Smart Guy] "That guys strange…"

[Depressing guy] "He looks depressing"

[Cool Girl] "How? He looks like an angel"

[Depressing Guy] "It's an aura… it's sickening"

[Kurrunge] "What was that...?"

The spirit looked over at the crowd. Unhappy at the mocking quotes. The girl who said the last line froze in fear as the guy stared right at her. Now that she got a good look at him, he looked kinda cute. Kurrunge also threw on some sunglasses and she squealed slightly like before to her embarrassment.

[Teacher] "Don't worry Kurrunge, their fine even if they scare you with their big eyes of appreciation."

[Kurrunge] "Hmm… too young anyway"

[Teacher] "Hahahaha…anyway, back to the topic."

[Kurrunge] "Sure"

[Teacher] "This is a Zanpakutou in a stronger form than the simple sword. Whilst like this, your powers will surely triple skyward and you also gain some special abilities; like this for example"

The teacher turned towards a target on the far wall. He grinned and he held the blades tip towards it. He stood over 20 metres away and started absorbing Reitsu from the scenery. Reitsu is the energy that fuels all Shinigami and Hollow alike. In the soul society, everything is made up of Reitsu. The sword then suddenly blasted a bolt of lightning at the target and caused it to explode. The class looked in awe at the explosion and the constant stream of lightning that caused more and more damage to the target, not scratching the wall at all.

[Teacher] "See… I can shoot lightning from the sword and control it nicely. I can also do this whilst swinging to cause a nasty wave of energy to blow stuff up. Any questions about Zanpakutou before I move on?"

Kaige looked over at Miko who had a very happy look on her face. Kaige tightened his fist and raised his hand.

[Kaige] "Yeah…I got something to add"

[Teacher] "What's up Kaige?"

[Kaige] "When do we get ours?"

[Teacher] "When you've mastered Kendo and passed at least two of the three exams in six years time"

[Kaige] "WHAT! THAT LONG?"

[Teacher] "Of course. You're all still maturing so you won't have gained all the power you possibly can. Once you have learned how to use a blade, kido and theory work. You will then be able to use a Zanpakutou"

[Kaige] "That's stupid!"

[Teacher] "Well if I gave you one now, you'll either be rejected by your sword or destroy everything because you can't control it. Playing with wooden swords in your free time won't make you a warrior. It makes you a kid."

[Kurrunge] "Listen to him boy. If you learned to use one of us, you could really benefit from it. Without us, you're nothing. But abuse us, and we won't show any mercy to anything in your sights, nor yourself"

[Teacher] "Well put… now you make me feel weak"

[Kurrunge] "Then stand strong you fool"

[Teacher] "Hehe… please don't tell me twice"

Miko looked at Kaige worryingly. He had a much scorned look on his face. As if he was truly determined to get a blade now and prove them wrong. For some reason, Miko wondered if she had anything to do with it.


	3. The Kido Witch

The Kido Witch

The following day, Miko had her very first lesson in spell casting. Here in the soul society this skill is known as Kido. This was the only day she turned up to a lesson on time seeing as all this talk about magic was getting the entire class excited. Everyone stood outside behind a large wall with a few peeping slots to watch a demonstration. Kaige pounded his way to the front and watched through the best view to see exactly what was happening. Miko wasn't as fussed as him, but he let her look through the same hole but continuously looked away when she looked over to him.

Usually, these safety precautions don't need to be held, but the events in the past have made the captain commander very wary about Kido. A blonde woman stood alone in the middle of a small clearing of trees a few meters away from the class. She pushed her glassed more towards her face to keep them from slipping and tightened her hair bands to keep her long ponytail from getting in the way. Then, she held up her hand towards a target covered in armour.

[Teacher] "Ok everyone, here I will demonstrate a powerful Kido known as the shakkaho. It's under the category known as Hado because?"

[???] "Shakkaho is a fire element attack that explodes on contact. Hado is offensive magic and Bakudo is binding or defensive. Some types of Kido are uncategorised including most healing and forbidden spells. Shakkaho fits the Hado category for its renowned destructive force"

[Teacher] "Hmm…I didn't expect anybody to get that one. Can I get your name miss?"

[Orochi] "It's just Orochi"

A girl beside Miko answered the teacher's questions without even being told this information. She had a strange style that seemed to match that of a very young schoolgirl but kept the theme through to the academy. She had blood red hair that's tied up into pig tails with golden coloured bands. However, these two trails of hair seemed to hang down to her hips in length; a very peculiar hair style for a teenage looking girl. Her attitude completely differed to her looks. She stared straight at the teacher as if to scan her very soul. This made the teacher a bit uneasy, but she smiled and turned away.

[Teacher] "Now then, brace your eyes because this may be bright"

She held one hand onto her glasses to hold them in place with the other still firmly positioned towards the target. She began to utter some words to herself for a short while before swinging her arm back and thrusting it forwards again.

[Teacher] "Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!"

A sphere of red flames burst from her hands and soared at an angle towards the target. Like the pattern of a pitched base ball, it curved round towards the target and smashed into it heavily. The sphere then exploded causing the targets armour to fall to pieces and be launched into the air plus setting the wooden parts alight. The class all gasped at the explosion and some looked away. Orochi however, simply stared. Miko looked at her a few times during the talk and couldn't figure out what she was thinking. Then, she stood up and walked over to the teacher who wasn't pleased to see her wander out of the barricade.

[Teacher] "Hey Orochi! All because I've stopped doesn't mean you can walk over here. Get back behind the wall or ill make you go back"

Orochi ignored her orders and held out her hand. Her palm faced the direction of yet another target slightly more equipped than the last. She didn't utter anything under her breath. Instead:

[Orochi] "Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!"

The same sphere of red energy shot out of the girl's hand. It soared straight into the target at a blinding speed and pierced straight through it without exploding. Then, once it had hit the wall a few meters behind the target, the entire structure shook from the echoed blast. Half the wall fell to the ground and the target shot out of its pedestal where the teacher grabbed it in one hand just as it passed her waist. A group of Shinigami ran through the wreckage and began looking at the damage with worried faces.

[Shinigami Guy] "Who the hell did this?"

[Teacher] "Er…. I guess I didn't aim it that well"

[Orochi] "…"

[Teacher] "You can sit back down Orochi. This wasn't necessary"

[Shinigami Guy] "What wasn't?"

[Orochi] "Nothing… nothing at all…"

Kaige looked at Orochi as she slowly wandered back over. He looked very angry due to what he had just seen. Just like the other day when the other teacher told him about learning Zanpakutou powers. He stood up and walked over to her as she sat back down.

[Kaige] "Hey! How did you learn that without even being in this lesson before?"

[Orochi] "…"

[Kaige] "Hey… I'm asking you a question!"

Orochi didn't reply. She merely slammed Kaige in the gut, stood back up and walked into the academy building. Kaige fell to the floor clutching his stomach before starting to pound the dirt.

[Kaige] "Damn it!"

Miko was quick to react and ran over to his side. The rest of the class stared at Orochi as she left before looking over to Kaige.

[Miko] "Hey Kaige, are you alright?"

[Kaige] "Huh?"

Kaige looked up at Miko who was obviously worried about his health. He smiled but quickly rubbed his grin off his face. His cheeks started to blush and he quickly turned away.

[Kaige] "Er… y…yeah I am… thanks"

[Miko] "Oh thank goodness. She's a real work of art isn't she? Blowing up a wall"

[Kaige] "Heh…er…y…yeah…"

[Miko] "Why are you stuttering so much?"

[Kaige] "Am I? Sorry"

[Miko] "You're apologising again!"

[Kaige] "Sorry"

Miko hauled him back onto his feet and smiled towards him. Instead, she was given a look of disappointment back. Kaige wasn't acting how he usually does. His mind was set on something. He gazed at the corridor Orochi was walking down and clenched his fist.

[Kaige] "I'll learn that… and I'll do better…"

[Teacher] "What a tiring day"


	4. A New Room Mate

A new Room mate

Kido class turned out to be pretty disastrous. Kaige got beaten, Orochi went haywire and the teacher got fined for blowing up a wall; even though Orochi was the one who did it. What's her problem anyway? Miko sat in her room looking out of the window towards the night sky. All the academy students were now either asleep or thinking about their day. The room Miko was in was built for two people. Two single beds and a couple of drawers and shelves. Luckily, she was the odd one out and was given a double room.

[Miko] "What a week. That Zanpakutou I saw during kendo practice was cool. I wonder when I Might get my own. Oh wait… six years when I graduate. I hope I last even that long"

Miko crawled over her bed and laid down over the duvet. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds and closed her eyes.

[Miko] "I wonder what was getting Kaige so rattled up. Is it me? Is it Orochi? She was too harsh on him today so I think I might have to go talk to her"

Thoughts of Orochi destroying the wall and the potential murder of Miko after talking to Orochi made her quickly change her mind. Just then, the door banged three times and caused Miko to fall out of bed in fright. She crawled over to the door and latched onto the handle to pull herself up. At the same time, the door opened to reveal a crimson haired girl in pig tails.

[Miko] "Huh? Orochi!"

[Orochi] "…"

A man stood behind Orochi holding onto a small bag. He wore a peculiar helmet that made his face completely indistinguishable. This was recognised as the night warden's outfit so nobody knew who they were. It's strange how the wardens are so secretive. Then, he began to speak.

[Strange Warden] "Miko, this here is your newest room mate. She moved into the academy this morning and this is the only spare room at the moment"

[Miko] "Oh… alright… I suppose"

[Orochi] "…"

[Strange Warden] "Well do get along. I don't want to find a lovely young lady like you two splat against the wall here"

[Orochi] "It won't be me if it was…"

[Miko] "I feel a bit uneasy now"

[Strange Warden] "Do not worry Miss Sayanashi. I'm sure you'll get on well together"

The warden's speech was slightly altered by the helmets structure. But the voice itself was somewhat recognisable. Miko looked at the warden for a few seconds to see if she remembered anything of his looks. Nothing seemed familiar.

[Strange Warden] "I will leave you to it"

The man was quick to leave. He seemed to have broken into a jog a few meters away from the door. Miko and Orochi simply stood there watching each other. Miko was very unsure about how Orochi works. She smashed Kaige earlier in one swift movement and blew up half the practice pitch. She wasn't somebody to take lightly.

[Orochi] "Are you going to stand there and stare… or am I allowed in?"

[Miko] "Wha….whoops…sorry"

Miko quickly stepped to one side and let Orochi walk past her. The room was relatively small but was enough to fit two people. Orochi threw her small bag onto the spare bed and proceeded in taking out all her strange notebooks and placing them in a drawer beside the bed. All this time, Miko watched nervously.

[Orochi] "Am I a ghost at all?"

[Miko] "What?"

[Orochi] "You seem to be staring at me with demonic eyes. Why is that?"

[Miko] "Huh? Demonic? I'm…er…just…"

[Orochi] "I will say this once. DO not… ever touch my Notebooks"

[Miko] "Ok…"

[Orochi] "…"

Orochi looked over at Miko who was still standing against the wall with the door wide open. Orochi sighed and closed the door gently. Miko quickly scurried over to her bed and squeezed herself into the corner like some freaked out gerbil.

[Orochi] "It appears I've given you the wrong impression. I am not what you may think I am. I love Preserving life and gentle creatures. The only reason why I acted the way I did today was the fact that this academy's teachers are lacking in the power to tell us anything"

[Miko] "So…so that's why you blew up half the wall?"

[Orochi] "I didn't plan to do that. I learned Kido years before I joined here and became very good at it. I feel that using magic is a lot better than fighting with swordplay. That's because… I can't…"

[Miko] "Huh?"

Orochi looked down towards the floor. She seemed depressed. Miko had a peak over and noticed that she had lost some motivation

[Miko] "Er…. Something wrong?"

[Orochi] "It's embarrassing to say… I can't use a sword…"

[Miko] "Your kendo skills are poor?"

[Orochi] "…yes"

[Miko] "Don't worry. I never thought I'd even get into the academy. But somehow I pulled it off. I doubt I'll be any good at kendo either so I think we should spar together during and after lessons. Just to get some practice"

[Orochi] "Sparring?"

[Miko] "You don't want to?"

[Orochi] "Er… its not that I don't… want to…. I've just… never been asked to do anything with somebody else before… especially Shinigami trait related stuff"

[Miko] "Hehe… well I'm not like anybody else"

The tension in the air quickly dropped. Orochi was a nicer person than her actions make out to be. Hopefully, these to students will strive for the top. Meanwhile, a certain purple haired boy stood outside their door with an angered mind and a clenched fist. He wiped his hair away from the purple tattoo over his eye and began to walk away.

[???] Dammit… she's friends with her now?"

He slammed the wall with his hand and began to walk off into the woods. A place where students are forbidden to enter. Miko opened the door and leant out to see what was happening, but the boy had disappeared.

[Miko] "Strange… I swear I heard Kaige just then…"


	5. Where are you?

Where are you?

A few days later within the Shinigami academy; the start of the second week had begun. The weekend itself was very slow as people didn't exactly know every ground rule yet. To be certain, everyone stayed inside in case they messed something up and got yelled at. Miko spent most of her time talking with Orochi. The morning of the second Monday began with some theory lessons about the aspects of Shinigami. However, Orochi and Miko were only just leaving their dorm and walking over.

[Miko] "So why'd you come to the academy?"

[Orochi] "I felt that I should do something with all the tutoring my grandfather gave me"

[Miko] "Was he a Shinigami?"

[Orochi] "In some ways yes. But he got bored of work and came back home"

[Miko] "Wow… you managed to stay in contact with your grandfather even in death"

[Orochi] "No. He was merely a replacement. Nobody usually appears holding the same title. If they do, then the past generation would probably be dead. My real grandfather is probably up in the hills of the Rukongai southern district"

[Miko] "I never had anything like that. As far as I know I merely appeared and fended for myself in some rundown shack beside district 67. There were a lot of kids there with me including some older members who planned to go to the academy. I wonder if they did or not…"

[Orochi] "Well I'm sure they did…"

[Miko] "Heh. I did meet two Shinigami who would come to the shack every month. They were so kind to us. I never knew why they did come back and give us food. Apparently they used to live in the same conditions. Later, I heard they had taken part in the battle over the living world"

[Orochi] "You knew them at all?"

[Miko] "Not exactly. One was a girl and the other a boy. Much taller than the girl. They seemed like good friends. But even before the fight happened, they disappeared without a trace. As if they were taken. Its not like I was friends with them but my curiosity does interest me in them

[Orochi] "Hehe… when was this?"

[Miko] "Er…about… 100 odd years ago"

[Orochi] "How old were you then? You must have been like a baby"

[Miko] "Well I met them the day I turned up. You know that when you die you arrive looking how you did back in the living world. Well I must have been killed younger than the human age of two.

[Orochi] "Well I'm about 122 at the moment. When you live as a spirit, time surely flies by. Before you know it, you're older than the oldest living human and you still look like you're a student"

[Miko] "We are students"

The girls laughed as they strolled down the corridor. The theory lesson was a few meters away before another student leapt into the girl's way. He was a big guy; pretty bulky for a student. He had spiked hair with tram line cutting on the side of his head. The colour was an interestingly bleached red that looked like strawberries.

[???] "You're Miko aren't you?"

[Miko] "Er…"

[Orochi] "What's it to you Borris?"

[Borris] "I've heard rumours that your friends with Kaige"

[Miko] "Yeah. In some ways I would call him that"

[Borris] "Well he apparently didn't come back to his dorm last night. Everyone thinks he's done a runner"

[Miko and Orochi] "What!"

The girls looked at Borris worryingly. Even though Orochi pounded Kaige not too long ago, she still wanted to make sure he was ok. Miko herself was more doubtful.

[Miko] "Then we should go look for him"

[Orochi] "Are you sure he's in trouble Miko? He could just be with a teacher"

[Borris] "Lessons have just the second begun so it's unlikely"

[Miko] "What's with that guy? He keeps looking angry all the time but stutters whenever I talk to him. It's as if he's got an illness"

[Orochi] "That's not a nice thing to ay to a mate"

[Borris] "Well… he should turn up eventually. But I just thought you should know seeing as he keeps looking for you"

[Miko] "Huh?"

[Borris] "You didn't know? Half the time when you're wandering around he's behind you. I've seen him chasing after you lot for a good couple of days. He even hid in a bin outside your door for a few hours before lessons to see what time you left. He really is a weird guy"

[Miko] "I Hope I haven't caused this. That does sound pretty scary though. Kaige is my stalker?"

[Orochi] "Don't worry. After lessons, we'll go look for him. Right Borris?"

[Borris] "Hey I'm just telling you, I'm not here to be helping you"

Orochi held out her palm towards Borris who quickly leapt to his defence and braced his face. Orochi smirked to herself when Borris presented a freaky dance where he flailed his hands to try and cover all his weak points in case she tried anything, whilst standing on one foot.

[Borris] "Alright, alright. Ill help you out just don't hurt me!"

[Orochi] "What a feeble man…"

[Miko] "Hehe"

[Orochi] "Let's go then"

Borris let out a sigh as Orochi lowered her arm. She looked quite happy that she could manipulate people so easily just by holding her arm out. She flicked her blood red fringe out of her face and walked into class. Borris turned and jogged down a different path to his lesson to get away from Orochi. Hopefully, if he left class earlier he could get away from Orochi before she turned up to get him. Miko slowly followed Orochi into the theory class whilst gazing out the nearby window that overlooked the woodlands.

[Miko] "Kaige… where are you?"

[Orochi] "Hey, over here!"

Orochi waved her arm out of the few class mates who had turned up. She deliberately picked a seat near the window because she enjoyed looking for suspicious things. Miko strolled in and sat next to her. The seat beside Miko would usually have Kaige on. But he wasn't there today.

[Orochi] "Hey what's that?"

Orochi was already staring out of the glass at the woodland. Two boys had run out of the building and sprinted towards the woods with swords in hand. They weren't Zanpakutou so they could possibly been proper Shinigami. Orochi managed to glimpse one of them wave in her direction as he ran under the thicket as if eh knew she was watching. Long Black hair spiked at the top and left lazily at the back. What was weird were the red streaks on the side of his head and through his spiky fringe. The other guy was running to quick to be looked at properly. Miko leant over Orochi's shoulder and peered out the window too.

[Miko] "What's up?"

[Orochi] "I just saw two people running into the woods"

[Miko] "I don't…"

[Orochi] "Who were they? I remember seeing that guy at the entrance ceremony with… that white haired guy…"

[Miko] "White haired kid?"

[Orochi] "Yeah. Before everything started, he and two other guys were messing around in Rukongai. They seemed drunk.

[Miko] "Really? Rihiku didn't look that wasted when I talked to him"

[Orochi] "He didn't drink. It was the other two.

[Miko] "You mean the guys you supposedly saw running into the woods"

[Orochi] "Yeah. I never got any of their names but I'm guessing that Rihiku bloke is the white haired one"

[Miko] "I think so"

[Teacher] "Miko! Orochi! Pay attention. The class is starting"

[Miko and Orochi] "Sorry Sensei"

As Miko and Orochi bowed to apologise, Miko looked out the window with the corner of her eye to see a man standing outside. He was a tall guy, black uniform, sleek blade, and happy expression…with white hair…and waving her way…


	6. The Hollow Evolved

The Hollow Evolved

[Kaige] "I can't believe she went ahead and became friends with her. I thought she liked me. Seems that Miko is attracted to strong…girls? Is she bisexual?"

The daylight could barely fit through the shrouded leaves that blocked out the sun in the sereitei woods. Kaige had abandoned the day of lessons to catch his breath in solitude. He walked along the woodland path for a few minutes before stopping by a set of trees besides a clearing. No creatures dared disturb him as he curled up next to a large tree.

[Kaige] "I'm gonna kick your ass…. just you wait"

Not too far away, a sense of danger overwhelmed the woods. Bird flew out of their nests and small mammals hid back inside their burrows. The sound of heavy footsteps multiplied across the broken leaves. Small grunts and barks were spat from the runner's mouth. A streamlined creature leapt across the woodland at a blazing pace; followed by six more of its kind. Its body was red in colour and stood on all fours. Its build took the aspect of a panther but with a white mask over its head in a streamlined, racing car spoiler fashion. This red panther creature was defiantly the pack leader as its body was three times larger than that of the blue versions standing around it. They sniffed the air a few times and stopped to rest near a large series of boulders moved from the academy.

[Kaige] "If only there was some way to get a Zanpakutou quicker. Maybe if I train every day I will get it next year!"

Kaige had begun to stroll again. He walked up a little hillside of trees and fallen logs to be greeted by a large series of rocks and boulders. He walked around them and froze as he spotted the monstrous panther. The white mask and red eyes immediately gave him a name to speak.

[Kaige] "A….h…hollow? Here?"

Hollows are spirits gone bad. If somebody in the living world died with regrets, they would enter their spirit state and wander the living world until they were cleansed by Shinigami or eaten by hollows to become one themselves. Some people have told stories about seeing these spirits wandering around abandoned shacks. The humans call them ghosts; that's a lie. The ones that wander are given the title "wholes" and are hunted by "hollows"; the mask wielding monsters. That was 100 years ago. Ever since the captain of research and development in the sereitei got a hold of some strange DNA known as Xeno, the hollows have begun to evolve. Nobody had a decent amount of info about them. Apart from the fact that they have blended with the living world and are now partly technology.

[Kaige] "Something's not right about them… I was told hollows were plain in colour and structure, these ones…. are mechanical…"

The giant mother lay there sleeping. Its mask was pulsing red veins in straight lines with a few blue ones spiralling the larger lines. Its body muscles were also tribally designed with red vein like wires that pulsed red down them. Almost like mechanical blood. Kaige slowly backed up. He had never seen a hollow with such strange builds. As he stepped back, he jumped at the sound of a loud yelp from behind. Turns out he trod on a Childs tail that quickly ran behind the larger mother of the pack. In comparison, Kaige was as big as the mother's leg. It was quickly roused from its sleep and climbed to its feet before roaring. He turned around as fast as he could and sprinted away. The panthers roar was very metallic. As if a dragon made of steel was screaming out next to a factory of iron works. The panther mother reared its head and pulled itself into a run. Its mask quickly began to pulse faster and slowly converge colours. The spiralling blue and red grew a nasty purple colour that caused the entire creatures body to triple in speed. Kaige looked back to see the panther was gone. He ran up to a tree and hid behind it. Every few seconds, he would peek round the tree to see if any of the pack had followed. Then he stopped breathing; maybe they could sense breath. He stood still with his hand over his mouth and then gasped a weird sound as he looked forwards. The mother was merely standing there waiting for him notice her presence.

[Kaige] "F…f…f..f…FUCK!"

He turned round and began to run back the way he came panting and gasping for the air he just gave up. The panther roared its head off once more causing its six children to charge beside Kaige. Not seeing any other way out of it, Kaige began to fight. As he ran, he leapt onto the back of a panther that strode too close. It yelped as Kaige clung on tightly around its neck and other panthers scratched at them both to knock him down. He took the pain and carried on holding as the panther ran further. As he ran out into an opening, the hollow stopped in its tracks and threw Kaige over its head. He rolled down the side of the small hill he had run up before and into a bush at the bottom. The panthers had stopped and stared in a single direction. Even the pack mother was looking. As Kaige crawled out of his bushy predicament, he dropped all hope of escape when he saw what was standing above him. Twice as big and twice as frightening, a Pack Alpha had turned up. The big daddy of the pack. It's no surprise really as the young of such creatures are looked after for several years by both a brutish father known as the Alpha and defensive mother called Beta. The alpha didn't look too happy, but it looked pretty cool. The back of its hind legs had built into strange exhausts and its mask had grown over its back in a 6 spoiler shape. The perfectly aerodynamic Hollow. It looked as though its mask had given it wings the size of a plane. Whatever the Shinigami were thinking when building these, didn't they get a slight clue that they would be dangerous?

[Kaige] "I…am so dead…"

The Alpha reached down with its head and sniffed Kaige before it lifted its body up and let out a thunderous roar that shook the trees around them. Even the class back in the academy were distracted by the loud roar. Miko and Orochi were now standing with their heads against the glass.

[Miko] "What if Kaige is… out there?"

[Orochi] "I'm sure he's not… he's not that stupid to go into the woods"

[Miko] "But why did Rihiku?"

[Kaige] "Holy SHIT!"

The alpha dropped its body onto Kaige who closed his eyes and braced his head. The sheer weight of the creature and the force of simply dropping caused a small shockwave. When he opened his eyes again, he found the creature merely centimetres from his forehead.

[???] "You alright under there kid?"

[???] "We'll quickly deal with this while you scurry back to the academy"

The panther was lifted from the floor by two guys standing above Kaige. They were surely straining, but they both kept wide smiles. The guy on the right was familiar; One of the guys Miko had seen run out of the academy. Black hair, spiked up and lazy at the back; Red streaks and a scar across his right eye. He kicked down on the panther's ankle causing its leg to flinch out of the way. Enough time for a second guy to swoop down and pull Kaige out before they all leapt to safety from the falling creature. The second man was different to the first guy. Slightly more refined but very plain compared to the first. He had dark brown hair and wore tinted blue fingerless gloves. Nothing more was given about his uniform. His eyes were different from everything else though, giving a strangely calm grey colour. He leapt through the air, spiralled a bit and dropped Kaige down near a tree stump about 10 meters away from the alpha. The first guy drew his blade and ran at the alpha, slicing through its front right leg. The massive beast roared in pain and swung round to claw at the guy who quickly reacted and leapt to Kaige's side.

[???] "Hey there, I'm Kigira Hensai. Nice to meet you"

[Kaige] "Nice to meet you? These things are hollows!"

[???] "Yeah… and I'm Rijuen Zinbou. Their hollows but not the kind we have seen before"

[Kigira] "Yeah… must have some reasoning to it"

[Rijuen] "What the hell is it doing?"

The alpha opened it mouth to a point where its jaw seemed dislocated. Its windpipe seemed to also be mechanical with several pulsing wires trailing down it. The Mouth then began to glow red and within a few second, fired a huge beam of energy at the three that tore up the ground as it went.

[Kigira] "Shit! Cero?"

[Rijuen] "Cant be?"

[Kaige] "What the hell?"


	7. Hatred Fuels Anger

Hatred Fuels Anger

[???] "Step it up boys, I thought you didn't need any help?"

The cero blast shot towards the three. They couldn't move to dodge something moving this fast. Just then, a faint shadowy outline of two people leapt in front of them. The blast shot into the figures, then into the air above everyone. This crashed into the dirt behind them and sent more boulders and rock into the air. As the dust began to fade, the sound of metal screeching, roaring and then a quick yelp from six different directions could be heard over the woods. From the class back at the academy, a few sudden explosions form the woods caught their attention again.

[Miko] "Honestly… what's happening out there?"

[Teacher] "Everyone back to your seats"

[Borris] "Everyone! There's a fight in the woods!"

Borris had ran back into the doorway with his entire class charging behind him. The word had spread that a fight had broken out in the woods. This sent the class into an uproar where everyone charged out the doorway and down the halls. Miko and Orochi still stood against the window.

[Orochi] "Now… It's probably Kaige…"

[Miko] "…"

Back at the fight, the dust had cleared completely to reveal the corpses of an entire pack of Panthers. They were all dead and scattered across the floor. The alpha itself has been split into three. Standing in the middle of it all were two people, older than the three who had just escaped. One of them has silvery white hair and a unique black uniform of leather. The other, a blonde girl about 5'10 and very well dressed. As if she spent a good hour or three getting herself ready. No marks, no scars. Not even any blood on her clothes. She grinned happily and put her hair up with a red band that raised her fringe. Rijuen and Kigira couldn't help but look away whenever laying eyes upon her. Especially near the chest.

[Rihiku] "Dumbstruck or something boys?

They both quickly shook their heads and laughed to each other before looking back up towards Rihiku.

[Kigira] "Oh c'mon, you did it all yourself?"

[Rijuen] "You said you were good, but this is stupid Rihiku"

[Rihiku] "I'm not that good. That's why I asked the lovely Miara to come with me. Our Zanpakutou have only recently shown themselves to us. You've gotta wait a few months for yours cause your both still a year too young."

[Miara] "Get used to me boys, ill be seeing you a bit more often here on out"

[Kigira] "Er….why?"

[Miara] "Im assigned as Rihiku's partner for missions. So if you need him, then you'll get me too"

[Rijuen] "This _was_ a one off"

[Kaige] "HAVE I RUN INTO A FREAKING MISSION HERE?"

Everyone looked at Kaige who seemed to helplessly shout at everyone. He was the only one covered in cuts and bruises plus no weapon. Everyone smiled at him and Rijuen yanked him to his feet

[Rihiku] "That's exactly it, and if you want to keep your head, I expect you to be a bit more respective towards us"

[Kaige] "Why the hell should I? Jumping out of no where acting all cool like that. Its stuck up people like you lot that make me sick"

[Kigira] "Honestly kid"

[Rijuen] "Yeah, grow some balls"

[Miara] "Ok no harsh jokes please or ill remove yours"

[Rihiku] "She's not kidding"

Rihiku laughed as he reached into his pocket and tilted his hips slightly. Rijuen and Kigira looked at him weirdly and laughed too. Whilst backing away from Miara.

[Kaige] "Well… I'm getting out of this death trap"

[Kigira] "Couldn't agree more you little freak"

[Kaige] "…ill find my own way"

[Rijuen] "Did he tug on your strings at all?"

[Kaige] "Shut it!"

Kaige threw a punch Rijuens way who quickly moved sideways and grabbed the fist. Kigira began to clap and Miara sighed.

[Rijuen] "Ooh… too bad… Your fist is as slow as you sprint"

[Kaige] "..."

[Rihiku] "Let him go. I'm sure he's got enough to think about. Especially with all those girls he hunts"

[Kigira] "This is that freak?"

[Miara] "Oh I've heard of you. The pervert who hides in bins"

Everyone began to laugh at Kaige. He was defiantly not pleased. He clenched his fist as he walked away and wiped a tear that fell down his cheek.

[Kaige] "Ill show you…"

[Rihiku] "Haha… what was that?"

[Kaige] "ILL SHOW YOU ALL!!"

Kaige turned round and sprinted into the distance, the wrong way from the academy.

[Rijuen] "Wrong way dipshit!"

[Miara] "No, he's going home"

[Kigira] "What you mean?"

[Miara] "Well he's clearly not handling any of this. I've seen his lessons. We're always given strange work like watch out for people in the academy. Recently, that guy was beaten by a girl who can't use swords. He had an argument with a Zanpakutou spirit and now he fled from a Xeno Hollow. Honestly, he's better off not trying"

[Rihiku] "Nah… I'm sure he'll do just fine"

[Miara] "How come?"

[Rihiku] "Cause our next mission…. is to train that guy"

There was a long silence for a few minutes there. Until somebody broke the mood.

[Rijuen] "Oh shit…"

[Kigira] "You said it…"


	8. The Incomplete Truth

The Incomplete Truth

[???] "Captain Commander, you are going to be late to your meeting at this rate"

[Captain Commander] "Honestly, they can wait a few minutes for me to arrive"

[???] "That's the point. Their incredibly resilient and don't like to wait"

[Captain Commander] "You're worrying too much Dulg"

[Dulg] "Shall I give you a lift sir?"

[Captain Commander] "That would be very helpful"

Walking down a long corridor of the sereitei were the captain commander of the Shinigami and his vice captain. The commander always walked very slow and usually hitched a ride on Dulg's shoulders to build up some speed. They shot down the corridors and burst through a set of doors where several men and women stood in two rows facing each other. Just past them, a large seat was built into the wall where the commander was quickly placed and Dulg took his position next to the chair. Dulg was a very hefty man. Huge compared to most. He has the build to become a professional wrestler and can run pretty fast on flat surfaces. Going up or down hill, this sumo would most likely roll to the bottom.

[???] "You're late"

[???] "Honestly Sir"

[???] "Should I design you a car for use in the building commander?"

[Dulg] "That would be pretty useful"

[Captain Commander] "Don't be daft. I prefer to walk"

[???] "Suit yourself"

[Captain Commander] "I've called you all here for a reason"

This room was built for the captains of the sereitei to hold meetings and discuss problems or achievements. There are thirteen captains, each in charge of a division. These divisions are called the Gotei Thirteen or the thirteen court guard squads. Each captain is immensely powerful and each have a vice captain to help them with their duties. Then, the rest of the Shinigami are split into the squads as members. Dulg himself is the vice captain of squad one with the captain commander being the captain of that particular squad. Mainly because looking out of a window and thinking is boring for a commander so he needed more work.

[Captain Commander] "Now then, I would like for you all to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. First, a question… When was the last time a Senkai gate was ever opened?"

A Senkai gate is a strange pattern of two doors that can take Shinigami to the human world. They can appear anywhere with enough space to fit it. A massive pathway of rock and rubble connect these senkei gates to the soul society and are cleaned regularly by cleaners. These being massive machines with teeth and powerful moving speeds. The tunnels are usually closed when the cleaner are operational.

[???] "I'm guessing over 2 years ago?"

[???] "More than that I'm afraid. It appears that the last recorded opening in my database was that of over one hundred years ago."

[???] "That long? Then how is the living world still there?"

[Captain Commander] "We actually don't know if it's still there or not."

[???] "What kind of response is that?"

[Captain Commander] "Think about this. If we left the living world for one hundred years, what would the hollows begin doing?"

[???] "Oh my god…"

[???] "Do we have records of a body count at all?"

[???] "I do, and its way over two million"

[???] "WHAT!!!"

[???] "That's including spirits. About eight tenths of those deaths are spirits that we can't cleanse because we can't get to them. The other two tenths are living humans. And these recorded results have only just begun to increase.

[???] "So hollows are hunting living things now?"

[???] "That may be so"

[Captain Commander] "That is exactly why we must get the senkei gate back open and running. Me and captain Kurotsuchi are working on the senkei gates operations. Once we have got it working again, I want all captains to rally their best fighters and move into the living world."

[???] "I suggest we allow a recon team to scope the area ahead for us. I know a few who could do that"

[???] "But those four? Two are still in the academy"

[???] "But they all pose powerful souls. If we wait a year, then this team will become very powerful"

[???] "Do you honestly believe that those two in your squad will gain the Zanpakutou within a year?"

[???] "I'm sure of it…"

[Captain Commander] "I agree with that decision. Burasutsu Kurotsuchi? Is this a wise choice?"

[Burasutsu] "Hmmm…. I think they are likely to be walking into their own deaths. But…I think it may be interesting to get the data as quickly as possible. I've heard my father's research into hollows has taken a greater effect in the living world"

[???] "Is that these Xeno Hollows we have been hearing about?"

[Burasutsu] "Oh yes… very interesting creatures they are"

[???] "Still, fuelling the enemy won't help us"

[Burasutsu] "Aha! But leaving them alone won't prove a challenge. Please commander, back to our subject before I get moaned at for my relations with a mad man."

[Captain Commander] "Fine then, it's settled. Once they have returned from their mission we shall alert them about the news. Then, in a year's time, we shall send them through the Senkai gate to the living world. Kurotsuchi, I give you one year to complete the gates reconstruction"

[Burasustsu] "Alas, I shall have a go at it"

[???] "That team… SAKA force I think they called it"

[???] "Haha… what fools"

[???] "Can we really let such idiots do this?"

[???] "Believe in Hitsugaya… he's more surprising than you might think"


	9. Hidden Power

Hidden Power

The captain commander's office was slightly more silent than usual today. The old man sat comfortably at his desk, scribbling notes onto a sheet of paper that seemed completely unreadable. Even as Burasustsu entered his study, he remained unmovable.

[Burasutsu] "Captain Commander, do you mind if I ask you of something?"

[Captain Commander] "…"

[Burasutsu] "I shall ask anyway"

[Captain Commander] "…"

[Burasutsu] "I recently checked the records for every member of the Shinigami academy, just to be sure on any safety and health regulations. Everything was fine until I stumbled across two names. Both without certified surnames"

The commander looked up from his work towards Burasutsu. He didn't seem surprised; more bored by his words.

[Burasutsu] "Anyway, what I wish to know, is why this boy Kaige has no past records and no links to anybody in rukongai"

[Captain Commander] "That is because he is not from here"

[Burasutsu] "Explain sir?"

[Captain Commander] "This information is classified to me and central 46 only. The higher ups of central do not want anybody to know his true nature."

[Burasutsu] "A naughty boy?"

[Captain Commander] "Let's just say your fathers have met before."

[Burasutsu] "Oooh… does he know about any of this?"

[Captain Commander] "No. In fact, once he gains his Shikai, he will probably become less and less understanding of his true origin. One day, he will be told. But if we say it now, then the very existence of soul society would be in danger"

[Burasutsu] "How intriguing. I will leave all this to you then but what of this Orochi girl?"

[Captain Commander] "She is merely Orochi. Nothing special"

[Burasutsu] "Hiding something are we?"

[Captain Commander] "Let's just say… she's not exactly who she thinks she is"

[Burasutsu] "Fine. I shall leave you to it. But do you mind if I have access to every past and present profiles so I can make some relation links?"

[Captain Commander] "You're forbidden to view Kaige's notes. However, everyone else is fine.

[Burasutsu] "I thank you commander"

[Captain Commander] "Now be gone before I escort you out"

Back in the woods, Rihiku was the only one who cared about running after Kaige who seemed to have some angry feud with the air.

[Rihiku] "Why are you punching air?"

[Kaige] "Piss off"

[Rihiku] "It's done nothing to you"

[Kaige] "…"

He continued to punch randomly towards the air before turning towards Rihiku who quickly stepped backwards with his hands raised in case of any sudden retaliation.

[Kaige] "Fight me…"

[Rihiku] "I beg your pardon?"

[Kaige] "The only reason I'm here; the only thing I want is to get stronger. To be able to defend against those who try to hurt the one I cherish. I don't know why, but I will sacrifice everything to keep her happy"

[Rihiku] "Who?"

[Kaige] "…none of your business…. but either way… Fight me"

[Rihiku] "If you think you can stand up to me, then you've already passed your first test"

[Kaige] "Huh?"

[Rihiku] "I've been issued to train you. Don't know why but central 46 told me to do it. If you don't want to, then tough luck, you're coming back with me"

[Kaige] "I don't need some spiteful twat telling me what to do"

[Rihiku] "Well in that case, let's have some fun. If you can land a single blow on me, then ill leave you alone. If not, then you're not strong enough and ill train you"

[Kaige] "Alright then…"

A few hours later, back in the academy

[Miko] "Where has Kaige been for the past day?"

[Borris] "I..i…i…I dunno!"

[Miko] "yes you do! Tell me!"

[Borris] "Mommy!!!"

Down one of the corridors of the academy were two students. One pinned against the wall by another with a clenched fist. Miko, being the one pinning Borris to the wall. She didn't look at all happy. As if something had changed her personality. Orochi was peeking round the corridor out of curiosity, but was amazed at how Miko was lifting the hulk of a man from the ground. After a few seconds of watching, Orochi stepped out and held Miko back

[Miko] "Get the hell off me, I've gotta find Kaige!"

[Orochi] "What's gotten into you? Calm down!"

Miko struggled violently and bashed Orochi in the face, sending her rolling to the floor. Miko looked back to see what she had done, and quickly changed back to her shy and unsure attitude

[Miko] "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

[Orochi] "Ah… you bitch"

[Miko] "Eeeek! I'm sorry Orochi!"

[Orochi] "Tch… don't worry bout it"

Orochi rubbed her eyes a little before hauling herself to her feet. She quickly motioned for Borris to flee which he did instantly, leaving a small cloud of dust behind him.

[Orochi] "Now… what's the problem Miko?"

Miko looked rather depressed once more. Her face was deprived of positive emotions and she thrust a sheet of scribbled paper into Orochi's hands. Orochi took a look, and then gasped.

[Miko] "I know…"

[Orochi] "Wow… I kinda guessed but… through a letter?"

[Miko] "Why didn't he just say something…? I don't know what to do"

[Orochi] "We have got to find him"

Back in the woods, Kaige happened to be tied down to a long pole and hung upside down like the Indians did to trespassers. His body was battered and bleeding in some places. He was being carried away by Kigira at the front and Rijuen happily wandering at the back. Rihiku seemed to casually wobble back to the academy laughing every now and again at what he had just done.

[Kaige] "…"

[Rihiku] "Hahahaha"

[Kaige] "WHY AM I STRAPPED TO A POLE?"

The three burst into laughter where Kaige angrily puffed and frowned as he was hauled away upside down.


	10. Camping Time

Camping Time

[Rihiku] "Now here's a nice place to set camp"

[Kigira] "We're camping? You serious?"

[Rijuen] "You sound disappointed"

[Kigira] "If we have marshmallows or sausages and a fire, then ill be alright"

[Rihiku] "Well go run home and grab some"

Inside the academy woods, the group of Shinigami had taken refuge by building a small camp and set up a fire. Kaige had calmed down and accepted his defeat against Rihiku. He was truly too powerful at the moment and Kaige was nothing. Even the other two, Kigira and Rijuen, were mocking his slow speed and twitchy offence. Out of the bushes and trees, Miara crept towards the group. Both Kigira and Rijuen jumped when she walked past them towards Rihiku who gave a wide smile and an open hug. Instead, he received a nasty slap to the face.

[Rihiku] "Arg… what the hell?"

[Miara] "Why did you drag this poor boy all the way out here?"

[Rihiku] "I was ordered to"

[Miara] "To put him on a freaking pole? You complete asshole"

[Kaige] "Hoorah…Somebody agrees with me"

[Miara] "So what's going to happen now then?"

[Rihiku] "Hehe… we train the fella"

[Miara] "Train?"

[Rihiku] "Yeah. We have Rijuen's speed, Kigira's offence, your intellect and my… awesomeness"

[Miara] "You mean your stupidity?"

[Rihiku] "Er… that as well then"

[Kaige] "Well first of all… can you tell me what were going to be doing exactly?"

[Rihiku] "Somebody's interested"

[Kaige] "I lost… so I'll hold my part of the deal"

[Rihiku] "Well said. What's going to happen is we're going to sleep off today, and start tomorrow. I want you to get better in every aspect. Even though Kido itself isn't necessary"

[Rijuen] "Hey, I'm good at that too"

[Kigira] "You've already got a job. Don't go asking for two"

[Kaige] "Don't worry… Kido isn't something I'm too intrigued about. It's my Zanpakutou"

[Rihiku] "Hmmm… well we shall base our training around kendo then"

[Kaige] "Fine by me"

Rihiku walked over to where Kaige was sitting. He looked up at the strange guy as he reached out his arm. Kaige reached out too and was hauled onto his feet. They then shook hands and smiled.

[Rijuen] "Gay"

[Kigira] "Sshhh. you'll get both our asses kicked"

[Miara] "So be quiet then"

[Kigira and Rijuen] "Y…y…y...yes!"

A few hours later where day fell into night, the group sat huddled around a fire. Miara was the only one not present at the camp where as all the guys were either lying face first in the dirt or sitting by the fire trying to keep warm. Rihiku himself was trying to keep his air intake going.

[Rihiku] "Arg the bitch. Why did she hit me? I can't get up"

[Kigira] "Better you than us"

[Rijuen] "Yeah, haha"

[Kaige] "Wow… I thought you guys had back bone"

[Rijuen] "You trying to say something there?"

[Kaige] "Well you're clearly afraid of that Miara person"

[Kigira] "Are not"

[Rijuen] "Well…"

[Kigira] "Sshh"

[Kaige] "And I need training? Honestly"

[Kigira] "I would be careful what you say. My strength isn't for show… all the time"

[Kaige] "Neither your brain"

[Kigira] "That's it, you're in for it now you twit!"

Kigira stood up and stomped over to Kaige who happily sat there. Just as Kigira went to grab for Kaige, a blast of energy shot above his head and into Kigira's face sending him falling backwards on top of Rihiku. From the direction of the blast, was a red haired girl with pig tails down to her hips. Standing behind her was a blue haired girl in a ponytail and clips. Kaige looked rather surprised when he saw Kigira flying backwards. He wondered if he had super powers or something. Then as he was pat on the shoulder, he realised who had found them.

[Kaige] "You?"

[Miko] "We've finally found you"

[Orochi] "You really do the stupidest of things"

[Kaige] "Why are you here?"

[Miko] "To find you of course"

[Kaige] "Huh?"

[Orochi] "We're not going to just let you disappear"

[Kaige] "Er… thanks… I suppose"

[Kigira] "Now who the hell did that? I'm rather pissed off at the moment!"

[Orochi] "Who are you looking for?"

Orochi turned round to the guy she just blew away. He wasn't at all pleased with their appearance. And was kinda shocked.

[Kigira] "Hang on? Your first years with this wimp?"

[Orochi] "Yeah…"

[Miko] "Were friends…"

[Kigira] "Then how did your bloody attack hurt me? I'm a sixth year student for crying out loud!"

[Orochi] "I've practiced Kido for over 6 years now. That means my actual willpower is greater than your own"

[Miko] "I find that hard to believe really"

[Kigira] "Yeah, prove it. Rijuen shoot her one for me!"

[Rijuen] "Shoot a girl? Are you mad?"

[Kigira] "Just do it!"

[Rijuen] "Alright… Hado four, Byakurai!"

A blast of white lightning shot from Rijuen's pointed finger towards Orochi. She merely whisked her hand to her side and stated a small phrase.

[Orochi] "Bakudo nine, Geki"

Nothing seemed to shoot from her hand like Rijuen's blast, but instead caused the lightning to turn red and alter direction. It shot straight downwards and blew up in front of Orochi sending dust skyward. As it all began to fade, Orochi ranted more words and launched here own lightning at Rijuen who countered nicely with a concentrated ball of energy on his hand known as the Seki.

[Rijuen] "How strange"

[Orochi] "Kido is all I've learned"

[Kigira] "That's pretty good for a lowly student. But how's your swordplay?"

[Orochi] "I don't have one"

[Kigira] "Meaning?"

[Orochi] "I can't even hold a sword"

[Miko] "Her will to fight with blades is out of the question"

[Miara] "A non blade combatant? How peculiar"

Miara stepped out of the bushes that Orochi and Miko came from. turns out, she was actually trying to find them. She wandered up to Orochi for a closer look.

[Miara] "So how do you expect to pass the final exams?"

[Orochi] "Somehow… ill do it"

[Miko] "Yeah. I'm the same really. I can't use kido at all; not even a light appears in my hand. Sai itself is impossible for me to do"

[Miara] "Wow… two more hopeless candidates. Hey Rihiku!"

Rihiku was still laying face first in the floor. he looked rather angry as if he could move himself. Miara walked over to him and flicked his back, somehow causing his body to spring back to life.

[Miara] "Why couldn't you break this simplest of binding spells?"

[Rihiku] "I was… comfy"

Rihiku wobbled onto his feet and looked over at the two newcomers. He smiled as he walked over and waved as he did.

[Rihiku] "Why hello there you two. Especially you miss Sayanashi"

[Miko] "Oh… its you again…"

[Rihiku] "You don't sound to happy today"

[Miko] "Well I spent all my time looking for this guy"

[Kaige] "Sorry"

[Miko] "He's…apologising again"

[Rihiku] "Looking for him? I'm surprised he was even noticed missing"

[Miko] "Well if it wasn't for this letter… I wouldn't have come"

[Rihiku] "Letter?"

[Kaige] "Oh shit…"


	11. What are you here for?

What are you here for?

The following day, everyone seemed more cheerful than last night. Kaige was ready to learn but stayed away from Miko throughout the morning and was a bit too eager to get on with some swordplay. Rihiku was dragged out of his tent by his legs and the other two guys were simply left to rot in their domain. Hitsugaya and Kaige stood opposing each other in a small clearing a few yards from the camp site. Kaige had a blade drawn whilst Rihiku didn't.

[Rihiku] "Now, I want you to hit me as hard as you possible can"

[Kaige] "Are you going to just let me strike you?"

[Rihiku] "No… I'm gonna merely use my hands to stop you"

[Kaige] "Ok…"

Kaige then leapt forwards with a quick swing to the right. Rihiku merely stepped backwards and grinned at his own judging speed.

[Rihiku] "Too weak. Put some power behind it"

Kaige leapt forwards again and aimed to back Hitsugaya with the handle of his blade. It looked as though the strike would hit, but Kaige suddenly felt a slap collide with his skull and was sent spiralling backwards into a tree. The only man standing lifted the sword from the floor and smiled again.

[Rihiku] "Honestly. Do you know what fuels the Shinigami to fight? What are you fighting for exactly?"

[Kaige] "Me? I'm fighting to get stronger. Become more and more powerful"

[Rihiku] "No your not…"

[Kaige] "Wha?"

[Rihiku] "What are you truly after? We don't simply fight for the hell of it. I fight because I want to surpass my brother in every possible way. He was a smart kid and died at a young age in the war 100 years ago. Ever since I came here, my goal was to become the Hitsugaya everyone once knew… and then become more"

[Kaige] "I get it… What am I really after you ask? I'm after power…."

[Rihiku] "I just said your not…"

[Kaige] "The power to protect the one I love"

[Rihiku] "Ah… now were getting somewhere. And do you know what else can fuel you? Hatred. Learn to despise me and think of me only as somebody who shouldn't exist. If its not working for you… then imagine I was after your precious Miko…"

Kaige looked at Rihiku angrily. As if he had just tugged a heart string. He stared… and fought once more.

Back at the camp, Miko and Orochi had only just woken and were waiting for Miara to come back with some fresh clothes for them. A slight snore could be heard from the remaining tents with the two guys in them. Orochi seemed a bit out of place with the male aura floating around the forest.

[Orochi] "She better get back soon"

[Miko] "Hmm… you in a rush?"

[Orochi] "No… I can just smell something very… wrong…"

[Miko] "Er…ok… I smell hot dogs…"

[Orochi] "Is that what they ate? There's a tin of beans on the floor"

[Miko] "How do you cook beans on a fire?"

[Orochi] "Kaige can cook?"

[Miko] "Rihiku can cook?"

[Miara] "Their not that dull you know"

Miara stepped out of the shrubbery from behind the camp. Miko slightly jumped from her presence but Orochi didn't even turn round to look.

[Miara] "I'm used to their stupidity now. But they can look after themselves pretty well"

[Miko] "Yeah well… Kaige's recent actions doesn't point in that direction"

[Miara] "They will soon"

[Orochi] "What do you mean?"

[Miara] "Cant you feel it?"

Just then, it felt as if gravity itself was pushing down on everyone. Merely lifting your head was hard work. Vision began to blur and movement was very weak. Kigira and Rijuen peeked out of their tents before scurrying out to see what was happening.

[Kigira] "Whey! Looks like Mr. Frosty is here"

[Rijuen] "What did Kaige do to make him do that?"

[Miara] "Somebody is pissed"

[Miko] "What's happening…? I can't…Move…"

[Orochi] "Damn…"

The three turned to see Miko and Orochi on the floor. Miara almost squealed when she noticed.

[Kigira] "Wow… these two aren't that strong either then?"

[Rijuen] "Its only Shikai… It's not like he's gone all out yet"

[Miara] "Haha… but he only learned how to use it three days ago. The entire forest could explode"

[Miko] "Wha….what's… going on?"

[Miara] "Well it looks as though your buddy Kaige and Rihiku have started to fight And Rihiku must have been pushed into a corner for him to be using his Shikai"

[Orochi] "Shikai! You mean he's"

[Miko] "Summoned his first level… how strong is he?"

[Miara] "Oh quite strong. I'm glad I'm working with him to be honest."

[Orochi] "So… what do we do?"

[Rijuen] "Not much… Kaige will probably die and we can all go home"

[Miko] "W…w…wha…what?"

As Miko struggled to say her last word, she fainted from the great pressure in the air. The three Shinigami merely stood there feeling the power and began to walk over to see what was happening.

In the clearing, or what was left of the clearing, Kaige was laying face first in the dirt with cuts and bruises all over his body. Rihiku sat up against a tree holding his arm and laughing with a similar look of cuts. His sword looked much longer than usual and had a serrated cutting edge. Slowly, it reduced itself to its sealed form as a normal katana.

[Rihiku] "H…ha…haha…. that kid… is tough… Arg shit… I think he broke my arm…."

[Kaige] *Cough*

[Rihiku] "Ah… you're still alive? You dick… my arm hurts"

[Kaige] *cough* "you deserve it… don't you ever say that again or I will kill you…"

[Rihiku] "Heh… somehow… I think you could…"


End file.
